


In the Study

by placemughere



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placemughere/pseuds/placemughere
Summary: Daniel walks into the study that Grace is hiding in, looks her in the eye... and then they share a conversation.Basically this starts at THAT scene, where Daniel opens the door, Grace is panickedly staring at him and Daniel says:
Relationships: Grace de Lomas / Daniel de Lomas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	In the Study

... and Daniel says:

“I just came to get a drink.”

Grace is still gasping for breath, and a hysterical impulse to laugh hits her, and hits her hard. She wants to stop any laughter – a giggle escapes – but is very aware that not laughing means she’ll start crying and there is just no way that can happen, not right now, because it has been far, far too long since she has cried and she will not be crying over the le Domas family. Not now, not ever.

Daniel seems to know what she’s thinking and says, “You know I am going to have to call them.”

And that’s it, there is that edge of hysteria, and she slides down the wall, gasping for breath as she laughs, as silently as possible, but well, she is laughing.

He looks Grace, slightly bemused, but a little understandingly, and says:

“Well, I will have to call them, but that can happen after sharing a drink.” And he pours the whiskey in a glass, slides down the wall next to her, and hands her the drink.

He drinks from the bottle, watching the drink slowly stop shaking as the laughter has finally poured out of Grace’s body. She has tears in her eyes now, only slightly, but she’s happy that they haven’t slid down her face yet.

 _No, not yet_ , she thinks. _Ever_. 

Fuck them and their stupid rules and stupid family and stupid, stupid money-hungry hearts.

Grace finally takes a sip, Daniel a few swigs ahead of her at this point.

“So, not how you thought your wedding night would go?” he asks, and it’s so absurd and exactly what she has been thinking all night that she almost starts laughing again, but all she feels now is a profound sadness.

She still manages a smile, however, and she flashes at Daniel, brightly.

“You know what? Not at all! Here I am, virginal white gown, waiting for your brother to make an honest women out of me, and I haven’t even fucked as a Le Domas yet!”

“Well, that’s boring and overrated. Take it from me. Wedding nights, phew, take it from me very hyped up.”

“Truly,” Grace nods, taking another chug. “Here I am, girl friends telling me that all they did was experiment with handcuffs and spanking, livened up their wedding nights with light BDSM. I have a family trying to kill me, and a husband who is nowhere near me.”

Daniel hands her the bottle to refill her glass. “Very kinky.”  
She pours a little bit into her glass, thinks over it, and then hands both the glass and the bottle back to Daniel.

“I shouldn’t,” she shakes her head. “I need to keep a level head tonight.”

Daniel doesn’t say anything, silently downing whatever she had in the glass in one go, and pouring out another glass

She considered asking him how his wedding night with Charity went, and if he was in anyway afraid that he would get that same card. She definitely knew that she did not care, and so she did not ask. She considered asking him where he thought she should hide, but knew that she still wanted to give Alex’s plan a shot, see if there was a way to escape. She wanted to tell him that, in hindsight, he really was cute, actually cuter than Alex if she were being honest, but what the fuck good was that.

There was nothing else to do but run, and keep running until she called the police, until she got off their estate – because this was an estate, that’s how rich the Le Domas family was, she had married into a family with not a fucking house, but an estate, with not just cute family traditions to pass down, but a fucking legacy, who did not give away their family name freely; it had to be earned with blood, preferably the newcomer’s blood.

Daniel seemed to be deep in thought as well, and she looked at him at the moment he looked back at her, and they spent a few moments, seconds, maybe even less with a slew of information passing between their eyes.

Daniel’s unhappiness was clear. He was a well of misery. He was sad and disappointed, probably was a disappointment, to his family, which probably meant he was a disappointment to himself. His sense of obligation and duty to them was all he had.

That is why she understood perfectly, thought she didn’t want to, when he told her, very matter-of-factly, “I’m going to give you a 10 second headstart.”

She did not want to understand, but she did. She slowly got up, glad that she had cut herself off the alcohol when she did, slid upwards and left from the passageway that Daniel had emerged from.

From where she was slowly running, she heard him call: “She’s in the study!”


End file.
